When Lightning Strikes Twice
by DenizenofTwilight
Summary: B-day gift for Dina. Assigned to a new mission with Roxas, Xion is immediately elated to be able to spend more time with her best friend. However, as her thoughts begin troubling her, she's quick to become melancholy. But with Roxas there to reassure her, and skate with her in the rain, Xion is quick to see things in a new light. In the end, she knows everything will be all right.


**Author's Note: A RokuShi fic for the lovely Dina (which I thoroughly hope she'll like!), but that being said, this is just a RokuShi friendship fic, not a coupling one. Though I ship this pairing myself (and this can be seen as shippy if you want it to, even though I didn't intend it to be that way), this is just supposed to be about their friendship, since I don't know how Dina feels about the pairing.**

**Also, if you want to know where the heck Roxas and Xion are at in this story, look at the image I used for this fic. Trust me, it'll help you in the long run to look at this before reading, since I don't think I explained it too well:/**

**Welp, that's enough blabbing from me for now. Enjoy!**

**When Lightning Strikes Twice**

"Hey, Roxas?" Xion asked, as she swung on a railing before landing on something reminiscent of a fire escape. As the young Replica knew nothing of building specifications, though (except, of course, not to have an angry Axel anywhere near them, if you didn't want them to burn down), she couldn't fathom at all why Roxas had a clipboard and pencil on him, really. Speaking of said pencil, Roxas currently was chewing on the eraser of it; as such a sight immediately made Xion hungry for pretzel sticks, she had to wonder why the Organization had to give them such long and monotonous missions.

Peering over Roxas' shoulder, Xion tried to understand just what sort of mission her superiors had sent her and Roxas on this time. "Roxas, what are you-" Xion had begun to ask to her friend that was currently ignoring her. However, waking with a vengeance, Roxas not only put a hand on Xion's mouth to silence her, but he also bumped a blister she was getting there. Suddenly, Xion very much wished that Axel _were_ there to put fire close to her face. At least then, the blood on her lip would dry, and she wouldn't have to be blotting it anymore.

"Sorry, Xion!" Roxas announced sounding completely contrite (so much so that it distracted Xion from noting the color of her blood... was oddly familiar). Smiling at her dear friend warmly (they'd had much worse accidents than this), the ebony haired girl pulled out the measuring tape that Saïx had given her before departing. Stretching it this way and that, and moving it here and there, Xion didn't really try to get her mystery job done, so much as she was trying to look important, and steer Roxas from the awkwardness and guilt trip she knew he was having.

Seeming to have snapped Roxas out of his reverie again, the young Nobody picked up his pencil, and began logging some of Xion's measurements (as such, she deduced they were trying to find a way to keep the energy core blaster even when the world inevitably changed itself again; she pitied their leaders for ever thinking it was best to trust her and Roxas' math and codes to such things, though).

What really surprised Xion, though, was that oddly enough, Roxas seemed to be trying to purposefully tilt his pencil, so that he wrote with the led sideways. Xion was about to comment on how odd Roxas was acting, but stopped herself when she realized she wouldn't even know how to phrase such a question! Her cheeks flaming immensely, Xion sensed massive sunburn coming on (or at least, that was what Axel had said Xion's red faces had to be, since she couldn't blush).

"So, they sent me out here to help you even during the midnight sun," Xion tsked, annoyed, as she jumped up on the opposite bar she'd just come from, only to learn... There was an area completely identical to the one that Roxas was working at. And if she had to guess, there were probably a lot more, too. Ugh.

Suddenly, Xion understood exactly why she had been sent to help Roxas. Why did it always seem like they got the most work?! Then again, Xion couldn't begrudge Xemnas giving her a chance to work with Roxas, so maybe Organization XIII wasn't as bad as Riku had-

"Hey!" Xion yelped, as she suddenly found her cloak being pulled at so tightly, she thought her collar was choking her a bit. For a moment, the black haired girl considered kicking her assailant just in case, but upon realizing it was most likely Roxas, she thought better of it. Fortunately, about as fast as it had come, the hold on Xion disappeared (simultaneously freeing her air passageways), as the person who had grabbed her pulled her back down to the lower laser area. Even so... It was a bit disconcerting—after what he had just done to her—it was odd to see Roxas having the wide-eyed expression, and not her.

Deciding then and there that if Roxas was getting the monopoly "on bright eyed", she wasn't going to be "bushy tailed" after his stunt, Xion pursed her lips and glared at Roxas purposefully.

Still, even though Xion was a bit irritated that Roxas had caused her to scrape her knees (and more importantly, he'd given her a freight), her anger didn't hold any real weight, and thus she was glad when Roxas was able to laugh it off, and hang his head a bit when saying, "Sorry, Xion, but I didn't think it would be safe for you up there. See? The Organization has us checking these out, since they think it'd be a good place to lure any of our enemies during a fight. I was afraid they might attack you, if they didn't get a good look at you, and saw you in an area that they didn't designate you."

And though Xion punched Roxas in the shoulder good naturedly, and remarked she was glad that was why Roxas had stopped her, and not because he wanted to hear more about what she'd been saying about a midnight sun... The truth was his words cut Xion to the quick. While it was true they had no negative connotation behind them... Too soon, and too easily, had Xion been reminded that Saïx would have probably orchestrated just the event Roxas had envisioned. Too easily would he want to get rid of her.

Her mouth suddenly feeling like it was turning to led, Xion suddenly found herself getting—unjustly— mad at Roxas for making her think of such things. And it was the thought of just how wrong that was that led Xion to fall to the ground in dizziness, and lean her suddenly feverish body against the cool metal. At once, Roxas was following suit, and holding Xion concernedly. And as ridiculous as it was, though just a minute ago she'd been hot (driven to illness through her turmoil), she suddenly found she was utterly freezing; leaning into Roxas weakly, Xion had never felt happier. And for once, the concerning last thought... Didn't bring on any of Xion's self-loathing.

"Xion, are you okay? You're not acting like yourself at all today," Roxas chuckled a bit dryly, as he helped Xion to her feet at her request.

For an instance, Xion couldn't make Roxas' words out at all, for she was hit by a sudden realization. Smiling for it, Xion was able to answer Roxas in much better terms than she had been in originally. "Roxas, I once wished we had a mom. Someone like Axel to tell us things, like not to fight with each other, as it isn't a good. Or to color inside the lines, but now... Well, as for the latter, I'm glad Axel wasn't as straight-laced to tell us that. Roxas, this is everything. Loopholes! Why did I never think of loopholes before?!"

"Xion, what are you-" Cutting Roxas' words off, Xion began laughing hysterically. Never having dealt with "emotions" like this in all of her short life, Xion was almost certain that her bizarre actions had to mean she was going crazy, and yet- Almost opposite to her fear, the ebony haired girl found she was only able to wipe a tear from her eye in mirth, and clutch the arm of a completely confused Roxas. He was so cute, her best friend. What with the way he was itching his cheek nervously, but still looking at Xion with nothing but care written on his face. _Roxas_...

"So, you know..."Roxas ended up trailing off, as he, after shrugging, took an emotionally gripped Xion into his arms (the surprise was such that Xion thought her eyes were probably as big as the jewels they'd found in Agrabah), "In my diary the other day... I wrote how Axel, and even you, have been acting differently lately, but I have been, too. I realized- Xion, I think I was afraid the three of us might lose what we have someday, and that's why I've acting out some. I think it must have been the same for you and Axel, too. Xion... we're fighting each other because we're worried about what'll happen to each other, oddly enough."

"Yeah..." Xion agreed, as she folded her hands in front of her heart, and averted her eyes from Roxas. He was completely right. Hadn't that been what she'd just been marveling at a minute ago? Pretty much since meeting Riku, Xion had thought she was going to have to give up herself completely to do what was right; though she'd been more than willing to do so... Well, she knew she'd lashed out at Roxas and Axel a bit for the injustice of it all (and who knew? Maybe such a thing was unavoidable, since she'd been created to destroy Roxas).

But now, upon realizing that she'd really been acting the way she had _because _of friendship in one way or another... It made Xion's decision to soon go to Naminé much, much easier. After all, what she'd just realized would forever hold true, wouldn't it? She had to believe that. She had figured out tha-

_"You know, Xion, I don't really like this place. Can we go somewhere else?"_

What Xion had realized was that Naminé drew with her pencil straight, where as Roxas wrote with it tilted. She'd also realized from going ice skating with Roxas and Axel once, that Roxas' wobbly and horizontal like feet (as he had ice skated), could have never touched Axel's straighter, and more secure ones. As they were always moving, and always at a different slant, it was a scientific impossibility. So maybe... If Xion really was Roxas' equal, and she wrote sideways as well... Perhaps the straight-edged Naminé wouldn't be able to completely erase her out of history when the time came. Xion very much wanted to believe that the idea would work. Especially since she was moving and making the choice all on her own. Maybe if she were always away from Naminé in that way, maybe the white witch's magic wouldn't completely reach her when she needed to return to Sora. Maybe.

"Roxas, don't be silly. This floor is so slick from rain, it's almost like it was waxed. Or better yet, ice! Don't you want to skate?" Tugging at Roxas' arms, and smiling as eagerly as she ever had in discussing going to the beach (or so Xion guessed), she wasn't all surprised when her persuading won Roxas over.

Hanging his head a bit, and trying to hold in a smile, Roxas deadpanned (surprisingly unserious somehow) that, "You sure have a thing for water, Xion. First the ocean and now a frozen over version of it? Maybe we don't need to be worried about Axel being obsessed with fire. Maybe we need to worry about _you_ and water!"

Looking down at herself now, Xion was about to tell Roxas just how right he was. After all, her name had a meaning of "tide", while Kairi's meant "sea", and Naminé's "wave" (Xion had stumbled upon this information while researching her origins in Castle Oblivion).

Surprised completely by her artificial emotions becoming so haywire today (perhaps Saïx was right, maybe she was broken), Xion felt she was about to cry and fall under the pressure of everything, but what probably would have come out as another scream of turmoil instead came out of a scream in fear, as she suddenly found herself enveloped in arms, and also now surging forward on the silver metal in a somewhat startling rate.

It took her but a moment to realize Roxas had heeded her, and was now "skating" with her on the wet ground, despite not liking water as much as she did. It took her a second more to note just how great a friend Roxas was, and that she would always, always love him no matter what. And no matter what Saïx said.

"You know what this is missing to be more authentic? Dangers and sparks."

"Roxas, what are you- Hey!" Before Xion could question her fellow Nobody anymore, Roxas was already derailing her planned words and actions, by summoning his Keyblade, and grinding it on the ground, as he raced to the other side of the little walkway. Laughing, as she realized at least what he'd meant by "sparks" now (though his actions created a screeching noise that almost made Xion want to claw her ears off just to not hear it), the array of yellow, red, and even some pink tinted sparks were lovely to the eye. If not a little worrying to behold, honestly.

Looking at Roxas questioningly, Xion meant to implore the reason as for why Roxas was doing what he was, but really, she was fairly certain she knew. After all, water and sparks did not mix well (something she'd absorbed in the small time she'd known Larxene and, of course, Demyx), but it just might have been better that way. When one went ice skating, they chanced possibly falling through the ice and to their death, and though Xion certainly didn't want it to go that far, she did enjoy having a bit of danger that _wouldn't_ bring about dire consequences for once.

"Xion," Roxas muttered, catching the young girl off guard. Dismissing his Keyblade, but only so it could appear between their suddenly clasped hands, Roxas whispered very nervously, "If anything ever happens, where there's something we can't see a good end to... Let's create lightning just like this, okay? And find our solution that way." There was a beat of silence, as Roxas' words seemed to ring off the possible "lightning pole" (after all, the paneling they were on had submitted very easily to Roxas' faux electricity); the way a voice usually might behind a waterfall, she heard his words echo over and over. Each time, they made more and more sense. Roxas...

The Organization was wrong, weren't they? Together Roxas and Xion didn't make a new Sora; they made lightning. Xion had known from the get-go that she truly channeled more of the water maiden, Kairi, than the sky savior, Sora. And Roxas... Despite being Sora's Nobody, his name meant nothing of the sky. Instead, the name Organization XIII had bestowed on him was "the Key of Destiny", and with Xion's water and Roxas' Keyblade, what could they possibly make but lightning? So, yes. This was her only solution wasn't it? Lightning and thunder were told to bring about strange happenings when they struck, and Xion wondered if she might find a new life for herself—one where she wasn't taking Roxas' life-force more and more—should that happen. Perhaps it would be her second chance after she sacrificed her life for- Well, she didn't want to think about that right now.

Feeling completely better for everything for the first time that night, Xion smiled at Roxas sweetly, but chose not to answer him directly, when she took a moment to sit down, and take off her shoes. Though being able to read Roxas' mind wasn't one of the gifts Vexen had given her when he'd created her, Xion could almost see the wheels in his head turn, as he puzzled over her actions. Deciding to throw Roxas a bone, Xion pulled him down with her to sit beside her, and as she got her last shoe off, and fixed a sock that had gone askew. "You know, when you talked about danger and sparks a minute ago, I thought you meant the static electricity we'd probably create if we slide across on our sockies."

"What exactly does that mean, Xi-"

Putting a finger on Roxas' nose to silence him, but mostly to mess with him (it was only right, after he'd accidentally hurt her lip before), Xion gave Roxas the answer he'd really been seeking, and perhaps the one she'd been looking for herself all along. "The three of us really go hand in hand, don't we? Us and our making of lightning, and Axel with his fire. I mean, come on, Roxas. As socks keep us so toasty warm—even in the Castle That Never Was' cold rooms—surely they have to be influenced by Axel, don't you think? And we're there with it, too. They can make static electricity, socks can. And your 'sparks' on my water are-"

"Seriously warm," Roxas finished, as he pulled Xion down from where she'd been about to stand, and put her in the line of his shoes. Winking at her shyly, before brushing Xion's nose with his foot (in another bout of revenge, she was sure), Xion knew that Roxas was hinting at her to take his shoes off of him, so he could join her in her crazy ideas.

And though on one hand, Xion was irritated at Roxas for wagging his stinky feet in her face, and for acting like he couldn't take his own footwear off... The truth was, his easy acceptance of all of the crazy things she'd come up with tonight (but to tell the truth, Roxas had said some pretty weird things himself this night), and knowing how much he cared for her in general... Well, it made Xion happier than she could have ever even dreamed of being.

More than that, for once, she didn't have thoughts of Saïx or his cruel words at all in her thoughts. Roxas... He really was adding to her confidence more and more, wasn't he? Maybe someday, she wouldn't be afraid to show her face anymore. Maybe someday.

Deeming that she could oblige Roxas this one time, and take his sneakers off of him, since she'd been weird towards him all night (and had even made him stay in a place he didn't like), Xion touched Roxas' bare ankle; at that moment, a whole plethora of thoughts came to her. One being some of the strange things she'd researched about love in the Beast's Castle, and how the "little lady" should always take off her man's shoes.

And also that ankles, and legs in general, had quite the number of large veins dissecting them, and though maybe she was just crazy in thinking Vexen had given her the ability to track the rate of blood flow... Could it be that like that book said, Xion got Roxas' blood running faster? If so, maybe even without hearts, the friendship they had was completely real. If he didn't need a heart to have a panic attack in her presence, or she didn't need a "midnight sun" to explain why her cheeks flamed-

"World That Never Was to Xion. You have a strange look on your face. Hello. Are you in there, Xion?"

Smiling dazedly and a little lost, as another realization happened upon her (she was absorbing more and more of Sora's memories, but at the moment she didn't care), Xion thought she might have clutched Roxas' arm with real emotion surging through her when she said, "A self-fulfilling prophecy, or more accurately, a Journal, has gone completely haywire, but we're in it. And oh, Roxas! There's a girl named Lighting in it. This idea of ours _will_ work out, and in more ways than we know."

As Xion blinked her eyes profusely—to return to the here and now, and away from the memories she was absorbing—she was able to see clearly (even through the darkest night that was only dotted by stars) that Roxas was looking at her confusedly. Still, as a small sidewise smile was born on his lips, she knew exactly what he was about to do. _And_ how to avert it. Unlike the one time on the clock tower, where Roxas had flicked her in the head unwittingly, she was able to do that to him now, and smile at him in just the same way Roxas had her.

At that, Roxas chuckled a bit, and ruffled Xion's hair slightly. And though she was quick to try and straighten her locks to spite him, she soon found she was smiling, too. Leaning against Roxas' form, it was silent for a moment as the two Nobodies drank in the moment and each other's presence. Looking at the blaster they'd come to study—a laser all but forgotten about now—Xion thought Roxas might have been talking to himself. Or maybe it was meant to be heard by her; it was hard to tell, really. Or maybe more accurately, it was too easy to tell. They really were two halves of one whole, weren't they?

"Xion, I feel like everything we said today was right. Like these similar yet different weapons of the Organization can be far apart, and still connected through and through... We're the same way, aren't we?"

Leaning her head against Roxas' shoulder (something he was quick to echo onto Xion at his words), Xion was about to tell him he was completely right, but a yawn nipped that plan in the bud. Also, she was about to poke Roxas in the face for the comment she was sure she was about to make, but instead, none came.

As the stars and mist outside seemed to tone down just the tiniest bit, she thought she understood way. Sloping tiredly against her pillar of strength, Xion reveled in how sweetly Roxas was stroking her hair with his gloved hand. She also reveled in how somehow the leather made his touch feel even nicer. How odd.

Still, it was a surprisingly wonderful night, indeed. "Roxas, thank you," Xion said, and she fell backwards and reclined in his arms even more.

...

"Man, what did you do, Roxas?" Not even bothering to look up from the newspaper he'd picked up in Agrahah (Roxas was more than happy to hear the citizens had come up with a way to fight against future sand storms, but that didn't mean he was going to let Xigbar see him with it), Roxas feigned partial deafness in response to the redhead's question. On one hand, Roxas did have to admit Xion's somewhat more chipper attitude lately might have been because of him, but still. He wasn't entirely sure he owed Axel anything at the moment. Though he knew deep down that he would always consider Axel his best friend, and someone needed for the whole of their friendship to work (as Roxas had discussed with Xion the night previous), the fact remained that Roxas was still a little sore with Axel for having attacked Xion.

So ignoring his friend (and making sure to shove his newspaper through a Corridor of Darkness, so it ended up in his room), Roxas headed off to the Castle That Never Was' kitchen; it wasn't until he put a hot pocket into the microwave, and watched it turn around, that he finally regarded his friend.

"I just talked to her is all. Got all of the things between us out in the open, and ferreted out the answer that way." Still not bothering to look at Axel (though Roxas could see his reflection plenty in the glass microwave), he took out the roll he'd just cooked, dug out a plate and napkin, and took a savory bite of the marina filled heaven. Chewing his lunch merrily, Roxas—though still hating Saïx more than anything—had to admit that he was glad he only made them go on missions when they were ready. He was never listening to Luxord and "gambling not eating before a mission" again! He wondered, idly, how much time had passed since he'd eaten anything. After all, time worked differently in other worlds, so-

"Hey, Roxas. Will you stop acting like a dingbat, and give me the benefit of the doubt? Look, I'm sorry I brought Xion back by force. But aren't you happy because of it? We three belong in each other's lives, and look how ecstatic Xion's been lately. Can't we just bury the hatchet?"

Smiling at the memory of Xion practically dancing to her mission that morning, Roxas had to admit that Axel _was_ right, and really, hadn't he known it all along? Hadn't Xion said something similar in defense of Axel herself? If she could let Axel's betrayal go, then so could Roxas. Life wasn't as fun without fire and lightning, anyway.

So, grinning rather cheekily, Roxas aimed a quick thunder spell at Axel's head, and laughed when Axel absorbed the brand of fire before it could hit him. Yep. It seemed like he and Xion had hit quite a few homeruns with the ideas they'd come up with the previous night, hadn't they? "Sheesh! Roxas, I'll take that spell from you as your last attack on my life, but the laughing afterwards was a bit unwarranted, don't you think?"

"Don't worry, Axel. Roxas was just making sure that you remembered what it had been like to go head to head with Larxene. That's all. But don't worry, _I_ don't plan on going Larxene like on you anytime soon."

"Xion!" Roxas exclaimed eagerly, as the Corridor of Darkness that had just appeared stopped moving, and showed easily who was inside. In the back of his mind, Roxas might have noted how Axel was scratching his cheek a little embarrassedly, and looking between Roxas and Xion with a certain look on his face, but the forefront of his mind was thinking on how much lighter Xion looked—and had to feel—after their discussion last night. Roxas felt loads better himself, and after finally coming to terms with the whole Axel and Xion thing, he felt like he could run for miles.

Smiling as all of their problems seemed to be riding themselves out, Roxas had to admit he hadn't felt this free around his friends in a long time. And suddenly, Roxas felt like he needed to be awarding Xion thanks for it all. Not only had she led him to forgiving Axel, but actually... In having him help her the night before, Roxas felt better for it, too. Even if he wasn't still very crazy about the place Xion had made him stay on the previous night (despite the analogies he'd made with them), he still owed her for the fun he'd had in skating with her. And other things too, of course.

Reaching forward to grab Xion's hand, and tell her all of this, Roxas thought he very well must have been being affected by a midnight sun, as his face grew redder than a tomato. It didn't help that Axel had completely interrupted what Roxas was about to say, and he was left standing holding Xion's hand awkwardly, but as Xion patted Roxas' hand, and smiled a little bit awkwardly herself, he was sure she understood what he'd meant to convey.

"Hey there, Xion. Glad to see you. Did the mission you were on just give you an appetite? I sure hope so. I've been cravin' me some sea-salt ice cream." Pulling his arms away from Xion, Roxas was quick to cross his hands over his chest, and regard Axel ruefully. Really. What was that guy thinking? Maybe it was just the fact that Axel had just led him into an awkward situation that was making Roxas think this, but did he have no couth? After one conversation with Xion, and the offer of ice cream, did he really think that was going to erase everything that had happened between them? Roxas wished more than anyone that it could (after all, as he'd written of the change in Roxas and Xion in his Journal, all he'd wanted was for them to return to normal), but...

"Thanks, Axel. That sounds great. You're coming too right, Roxas?"

And at the sound of Xion's smile and laughter, Roxas was torn between two ideas. A) Keeping her happy and going with her. And B) Grilling Axel. Wanting to let loose a little bit of payback, he decided on the latter. "Axel, for someone who complains about wanting to sleep and eat all the time, you sure are at a loss today. You're interrupting _my_ meal, and don't you know Xion probably already got ice cream after she didn't see us on the clock tower today? You don't want to make her pay extra do you?"

"Race to see who pays the munny today?" Axel asked with a face so animated, and full of triumph for his own idea, that Roxas thought his tattoos might have somehow been turned to smiles, too. Noting idly that Xion's hand was held out like she who was about to play Rock-Paper-Scissors (but really she was probably just getting ready to run), Roxas began walking in front of his friends while waving at them behind his back.

Then, picking up speed, he was running to the most agreeable part of the Castle to create Corridors of Darkness, with Axel and Xion hot on his tail.

It was just another day for the Twilight Town trio. And Roxas, as he raced his friends to see who would get ice cream, was easily reminded of Hayner, Pence, and Olette. They had become friends like them, after all, and Roxas knew that being with them was the greatest vacation he could ever ask for. In fact, with them he knew he could even take more than a week of it. With them he could take everything.

And when Xion caught up to him long before Axel did, and scolded him for tricking them like that (like Olette once had Hayner), all jokes of Axel deserving to pay aside, Roxas knew he'd never felt happier than in that otherwise "serious" moment, Xion was smiling more thoroughly than he'd ever seen her before. He would do anything to keep all the weight off her shoulders, and from being so sad all the time. He would do anything to see her smile again. Because only when there was a balanced smile on her face, could Roxas find his own way and smile himself.

"You know, Xion. I think we have a yo-yo affect. So promise me you'll try to be happy, so that I can stay that way, too."

And though Roxas would remember and be glad for Xion's smile for many reasons, years later, Xion would relate to him that she'd been so, so glad then…Because even without her having opted to tell Roxas everything, he hadn't been in the dark about it all. In the end, even with some of their preconceived notions and beliefs, none of their trio had been in the dark, had they?

**Author's Note: First off, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DINA! You're such a great friend, and I hope you're having a terrific day so far. Love you lots. –hugs-**

**And I really hope you like this. I don't even know how you feel about all things Days, but I made an educated guess from what we'd talked about, and I hope I didn't fail miserably with this. Originally, I'd meant to write you a TWEWY fic, or a SoKai one, but as I was sort of burnt out on those, and wanted to write something different… Yeah, I hope this doesn't completely suck for you.**

**On another note, I put so much stuff into this story. Wow! References to other RokuShi stories, Roxas and Xion's balancing thing, etc. It's funny. I feel like I wrote this fic to explain little things that didn't necessarily need to be explained. LOL: Roxas' drawing of that mural in KH2 (to open the secret room in the Mansion's library), why he drags his Keyblades on the ground when fighting Sora, that one place in KH2, etc. It was actually kind of fun. I've missed writing RokuShi! I should make more time for them!**

**Also, the reference to Lighting was too good to pass up; it has to do with Re:Coded. Basically? You realize the reason the Journal was erased when Naminé messed with Sora's memories, is because it was heavily influenced by Sora's heart, too. And Roxas and Xion are there in the Journal, so Sora knows he needs to save them. So, yes. Xion's right. That whole thing will lead to their revival oddly enough. **

**It might be weird that she was absorbing the Journal's Data in this, but since it was touched by Sora's heart, and KH has done weirder things… But, yeah. Since you can make a chibi Lightning in that (that has nothing to do with canon at all), and Roxas and Xion were talking about actual lightning… I just had to do that. LOL. Plus, we all know they're going to put her in the games eventually :p Square loves Light.**

**Also, the part when Xion falls in Roxas' arm tiredly, and says thank you… That's a bit of foreshadowing to her death scene, and is actually somewhat inspired by Serah's death scene in XIII-2. And, of course, the reason I had Xion smiling and all happy there, is because she was like that in her death, and eventually she will come back, and everything will be all right in the end. As Noel said about Yeul. "She believed in the future. She knew that we would meet again!" So, yeah.**

**Hope this wasn't too hard to understand. I especially hope you like this, Dina! Happy Birthday again, love.**

**Shutting up now.**

**-Shanna**

**P.S. Please review if you feel so inclined. Thanks:)**


End file.
